This invention relates to a carrier tray for the trunk of a vehicle and is an improvement over applicant's Design Application No. 07/446716 filed on 12/6/89.
The tray is designed to store a variety of objects of different size and shape and the arrangement is such that the carrier tray is fastened to the floor of the trunk at any convenient location.
The prior art is replete with vehicular storage devices. For example a rigid compartmentalized cellular structure of metal for use in a truck is illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,504,222. 3,473,680 teaches a tray fastened to the trunk cover of a car for clothes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,904 is illustrative of a tool and storage box located under the hood and affixed to the internal surface of a fender wheelcover. A similar design for an automobile is taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,660,880. 4,416,483 is another arrangement showing two triangular trays attached to an automobile cover for tools. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,303,367, and 4,540,213 are examples of containers fastened to vehicular floors designed for carrying shopping bags. U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,503 teaches an all purpose vehicle organizer which is attached to a vehicle seat using a hook and pile fastener. This organizer has a slidable upper tray and a lower tray, both having a plurality of fixed compartments for holding cans, drinking cups, coin, pens, cassettes, cigarettes, etc. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,747,959, and 2,985,333 are examples of compartmentalized trays having slats that are selectively insertable into grooves to adjust compartment spaces and U.S. Pat. No. 1,901,533 shows a receptacle having inclined partitions.